One-shots of PJO
by Artemis Rea
Summary: this is a series of one shots based on my Favorite character, Nico Di Angelo. All are based on the struggles and hardships of the people of the 21st century. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Well, I'm back. Kinda gonna try another one-shot, after I found out that more peep's read them. I'll probably put up a series of one-shots on here. Maybe is the key word.

* * *

The moon shone bright, glinting off the bronze swords clashing one on one as the battle raged on. The opposing side was losing, giving mine the hope to win. When the battle had started, they had had us beat by shear numbers, but the Romans Greeks and the gods working together had taken the chance at a challenge and had fought as hard as ever.

Just as I battled off yet another monster of Gaea's army, I heard a bellow, and turned just in time to feel a sword go through my stomach, making me fall, screaming in agony.

"Gaea, I WILL, have... my... revenge..." I whispered, only managing the last word before I started coughing up blood. Just as I let my head hit the dusty ground, I felt strong arms wrap around me, pulling me close.

"Oh Gods Nico, what have they done?" the voice of Hazel asked, making me smile. At least I would be able to see my sister one last time.

"At least your okay, and so help me, if they kill you, I'll come back, and kill THEM." I said, mustering the last of my strength, which was ebbing away fast. I heard a furious bellow, and that was it. I saw Hazel smile softly through her tears.

"We won. Percy just killed Gaea." she whispered, pulling my overly long hair out of my face. I smiled back, feeling my life force draining away. I would only leave this world with a warmth I have rarely ever felt.

"Lucky git." I said, faking a British accent, letting my eyes close for the last time, smiling truly for teh first time in a VERY long time."Bye Hazel. I'll tell dad ya said... hi..."

And with that, I let my last breath go, welcoming the peaceful black that overcome my consciousness, for the last time.

* * *

Hazel.

"I'm so sorry Nico..." I sobbed, holding onto the lifeless body of the best brother in the world, or was. He had helped me, and now he was gone. "I'll miss you."

"Hazel, I'm sorry. He died bravely." Percy said, putting a hand on my shoulder, letting his own tears fall. After Annabeth said it was time to go, Percy gently picked his body up, and carried it to the ship.

Goodbye forever, my brother.

* * *

Me: this is only the beginning I WILL keep typing, because I have foung out what type of writing I'm actually good at. Depressing. I can't explain it, but I just feel a connection to it. I'll probably put some happy stuff in, but this is going to all be based on Nico, my favorite character from PJO.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: this something for my friend. Just to get her story out there, PJO style.

* * *

Stars glittered far above the city, almost invisible because of the lights. In the distance, if one listened close enough, you could hear screaming above the constant rumble of the city.

Nico Di Angelo was one of those people, and had decided to investigate, not knowing it would end badly. Walking into the alley that the screaming could be heard from, Nico could see that a man was pointing a gun at another, while the soon to be victim pleaded for mercy.

"Please! I didn't!" the other screamed, tears running down his sweat drenched face.

"You've ran out of chances." the shooter growled, his finger tightening around the trigger. The shot rang out, but the bullet never met it's mark.

Nico had stepped in front of the oncoming shot, shielding the other from harm. As the bullet hit, he screamed in agony, falling to the ground.

All he could hear was running, and the sound of siren's, and shouting, before everything went black, for the last time.

* * *

unknown victim.

The guy who thought I stole his money pulled the trigger, and I closed my eyes, waiting for impact. But it never came. Instead, I heard a scream of agony, and felt a thump just in front of me.

Opening my eyes, I saw a young boy, about 13 years old, on the ground, blood pouring from the hole in his chest. Just as I knelt down to help him, his eyes slid shut, and his ragged breathing stopped.

I sat back, shellshocked that a total stranger would put their life on the line for me. I could hear screaming and more gun fire in the back ground, but none of that mattered.

This kid, no more than 13 had taken the bullet, even though he knew he'd die. Why? Didn't he have family? Just as I thought of the depressing questions, a hand was put on my shoulder, making my jump.

"Sir, are you okay?" a perametic asked, looking at me with concern. I nodded, afraid to speak for fear of my voice cracking.

All I could think, was:

To whoever you are, thank you.

* * *

Me: good, bad, review please?


	3. Chapter 3

Me: here you go. And by the way, If you cuss or swear at me, I'm GOING to report you. I except NICE criticism, and tips on how to make my stories better.

* * *

Rain pattered on the gravel road as a young man stumbled down it, his angelic face twisted in pain and fear.

The young man's name was Nico Di Angelo. He was currently holding his side, where blood gushed through his pale, red coated fingers.

A car passed by, but before it could pass by completely, it skidded to a stop, and another man, Percy Jackson, jumped out, running to Nico, sheer panic on his tanned face.

"Nico, what happened?!" Percy yelled over the pouring rain and cracking thunder overhead, catching Nico as he fell, laying him on the pavement.

"Monster. I killed... killed it... but it... got me." Nico whispered, almost inaudibly.

"Gods, we gotta get you to a hostpital." Percy said, frightened.

"No. I wouldn't make it. I just-" Nico was cut off by a body racking cough." I just need to do one more thing."

"What?" Percy asked, confused by Nico mysterious tone of voice.

"This." Nico whispered, putting all of his remaining strength into pulling Percy's head down and kissing him. " I love you."

Nico's body went limp, and his eyes closed, a peaceful smile on his face.

"N-Nico? Nico! Wake up!" Percy screamed frantically,m trying to wake his friend, to no avail, for his life force was gone. "No. Nononononono! You can't leave! I love you!"

Through the wind, Percy heard the faint 'goodbye' before the wind blew it away.

"Goodbye." Percy whispered, knowing that Nico was in peace now.


End file.
